


Body Swap (Updated WIP)

by ArwynandCole



Series: The Heart of The Earth [3]
Category: Lego - All Media Types, Lego Ninjago
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Humor, MegaWeapon, Ninja, Ninjago, Romance, Romantic Comedy, body swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwynandCole/pseuds/ArwynandCole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Mega Weapon, Garmadon swaps the minds of Kai and Arwyn (OC) in their respective bodies, leaving Cole on the verge of losing his mind, too... (Season 2 timeline)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Swap (Updated WIP)

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot fanfic was written in December 2012 before I conceived Turning-Points and Champion's Bane, although it occurs after those two pieces. (I know…I wrote stuff backwards chronologically…It's still kinda amusing :)) It takes place around the time of 'Ninjaball Run' and 'Child's Play' in Season 2 (one of my fave seasons!) when the ninja’s Golden Weapons were in the hands of Garmadon in the form of the Mega Weapon, and they have the Bounty. 
> 
> I'm ashamed to say I forgot to write Lloyd into it when I first wrote it. (This is MY 'AU' story line in which he remains a child throughout, and my OC is the Chosen One. If you don't like that, don't read my stories…)
> 
> I have to admit, the quality of writing is not quite up to my present standards—I feel I've improved since then…It was done rather quickly and basically reads like a skeleton draft. I fully intend to rewrite it one day very soon, fleshing it out and adding material, and some of it has seen touch ups. I'm considering this a work in progress (See note at end…). 
> 
> Rated PG, cuz my ninja cuss and make sexual references. And, this is gonna be a bit confusing, but ‘Kai’ means his body/Arwyn’s mind, while ‘Arwyn’ is vice versa. This is used occasionally to remind the reader whose body everyone’s seeing. Otherwise, I’ll refer to the character in charge of the body…

BODY SWAP (WIP)

**We now join the Masters of Spinjitzu and the Green Ninja in the marketplace of a small town in Ninjago immediately following an afternoon encounter with Lord Garmadon in which he had once again failed to one-up them.  As a last resort, he haphazardly used the Mega Weapon to ‘change and distract the ninja’ before escaping.  All seemed to be well, and everyone and everything around appeared to be unaffected for a change…**

Ever on the alert, Cole looked around right away to check on his team.  “Is everyone okay?!  I _knew_ we shouldn’t have brought you along, Arwyn, but it looks like nothing may’ve happened _this_ time.”

'Arwyn', however, seemed a little confused.  Staring at 'Kai', she answered the ninja leader, “Umm…Then why am I standing next to… _myself?_   And why am I wearing _green…_ and I sound like _Arwyn?”_

'Kai' glanced down quickly at his red gi, then frantically at 'Arwyn', exclaiming in a panic, _“OHMIGOD!!_   You _ARE_ me!  And I’m _YOU!_   We're _SWITCHED!!  WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!”_

Bewildered, Cole’s shocked look flickered from 'Arwyn' to 'Kai' and back.  “…Wh-whaaat…?”

“Well, I am certainly still myself,” assessed Zane, unperturbedly patting down his torso.  “What about you, Jay?”

“Think I’m good, too,” Jay nodded decisively while taking a visual inventory of his limbs.

“Unfortunately, I am getting the impression that the Mega Weapon may have affected Kai and Arwyn,” deduced the ice ninja as he surveyed his two shaken-up teammates.  “It is very probable that it caused their minds to switch bodies.”

Cole was still having trouble comprehending this. “WHAT THE _FRICK?!”_

Jay snorted, smacking 'Arwyn' on the back, “Well, Kai, you always wanted to be the Green Ninja!”

“Shut up, Jay!” snapped Kai, right before he looked down at his new body, adding with surprise, “Hey!  I have _breasts!”_

“DON’T TOUCH THOSE!” Cole and 'Kai' shouted simultaneously, pointing emphatically at 'Arwyn'.  “DON’T TOUCH _ANYTHING!”_

'Arwyn' gave both of them a look of disbelief.  “Okay, _really?_   Now you’re just being unreasonable…”

'Kai', eyes wide, grabbed her head as if in pain.  “What are we going to _do_ about this?!”

“Do not panic.”  Zane soothingly gripped the red-garbed shoulder.  “Sensei Wu might be able to help.  We need to get you back to the Bounty quickly.”  

“Why did it have to be _Kai?!”_ lamented Cole as his anguished gaze shifted between the two latest Mega-Weapon victims.

“Hey, I’m not exactly _thrilled_ with this, either, chief!” the fire ninja stated indignantly in Arwyn's voice.

“Heh, heh!  Better him than me!” chortled the lightning ninja.  “I wouldn’t want Arwyn seeing _me_ naked!”

The Masters of Fire and Earth turned to Jay with dazed expressions of dismay, as though this thought was a revelation to each of them.

“What?”  Jay warily took a step back from the foreboding pair.

“She’ll see me…” Kai started with a concerned frown, but then ended up with a rogue’s smile.  “…And I’ll see _her_ …”

“HEY!”  An irate Cole turned on 'Arwyn', shaking his finger testily in the face of his love.  **_“I_** haven’t seen you— _her_ —naked!”  With a slightly sheepish expression, he amended under his breath, “…Well, not all at one time…”  Louder, he finished with, “So why should _you_ be able to?!”

'Kai' was still standing to the side, hands on head with eyes squeezed shut.  Zane stepped in between Cole and 'Arwyn', trying to divert the crisis.  “Please be calm.  I am certain this is all going to turn out fine, and there is nothing to worry about.”

“’Fine’?!  _‘Fine’?!”_   Cole didn’t seem so optimistic, spitting out irritably, “Think about _this:_   What is he going to do to her body when he’s _alone?!”_

Arwyn nearly lost it, shouting, “Okay, _stop_ this!  You’re both _scaring_ me!”

“What makes you think this is so bad because she’s swapped with _me?”_ Kai asked sharply.  “It’s not like I’m gonna _molest_ her or anything!”

“Because you’re a _guy!”_ retorted Cole.

“Being that this is _my_ body for the time being, it _won’t_ be quite the same!” Kai barked.  “Besides, she’s supposed to be like a _sister,_ fergodsake!”

Narrowing his eyes at ‘Arwyn’, Cole grated out in a low voice, _“'Supposed_ to be'.  And, by the way, keep in mind how Renata—your _girlfriend_ —will react to this huge mess!”

“Just take it easy, big boy."  Kai glared back at him through chocolate eyes, quieting down somewhat.  "And don’t worry your pretty little head about _Renata._   She doesn’t mind _at all_ if I touch myself—”

“LALALALALA!  I can’t listen to this!” shouted Arwyn, clapping masculine hands over denying ears.

Unfazed by her yelling, Kai was still a moment, but suddenly went pale, turning in horror to the appropriate vessel of his consciousness.  “Oh, no…I just thought of something…It’s not, like… _that_ time of the month… _is it?!”_

The sadistic sneer he received was like looking in a mirror.  “Oh, how I wish it was…but you’ve got another week.”

Kai sighed, but his chuckling blue brother screwed up his moment of relief.  “I wouldn’t get too relaxed, buddy.  That just means you’ll have to deal with her PMS!  Like you need _another_ reason to be irritable.”

  

* * *

 

 

A while later, back on the Bounty, Sensei Wu calmly assessed the situation, then stated that a certain tea would be procured the next day if possible.  Everyone just had to wait patiently.

       

* * *

 

After the meeting with Sensei Wu, Jay, Zane, and Cole walked into the game room while Kai and Arwyn were finishing up with their mentor.

“We oughta talk about sleeping arrangements.  Maybe Kai, as Arwyn, should get her room,” reasoned Jay as he threw himself backward into a beanbag.  “But where is Arwyn, as Kai, going to sleep?  She can’t stay in the bunkroom with us!  That would be just too weird!  I can’t walk around in my underwear with her in there.”

A tad disgusted, Zane raised an eyebrow at the lightning ninja.  “We do not wish you to walk around in your underwear even if Arwyn is _not_ in there.”

“Ha ha, funny guy,” Jay responded dryly, kicking at him.  “You know what I mean…maybe.  She could probably stay in another room somewhere.  Whaddaya think, Cole?”

Restlessly moving around the large room, Cole thought a moment, concluding, “We don’t have another bedroom.  But maybe she could stay with Nya in _her_ room.  Kai’s her brother, after all.”

Jay muttered uncertainly, “Uh, if she stays in _there,_ then Nya won’t be _alone_ …”

“You can stay away from Nya for a couple of nights, _horndog,_ it won’t kill you!”  Cole’s voice held a hint of disapproval.

“Heh!  I know that!  What do you think I _am?”_ Jay snickered hastily.  “Besides, you’ve gotta lot of room to call _me_ that, Mr. I’m-Full-of-Hormones-Too-and-I’d-Do-Arwyn-On-The-Laundry-Room-Floor-If-I-Could—”

“Watch it, Sonic!”  The earth ninja went on the defensive.  “That was an isolated incident when I wasn’t quite myself—”

Kai’s scowling figure stomped into the room at that point.  “I could hear everything from down the hall…”

Leaping out of the beanbag, Jay vaulted the couch, putting it between him and the body of his girlfriend’s brother.  “I-I don’t go to Nya’s room!” he stammered nervously.

'Kai' gave him a skeptical look before flopping down on the sofa.  “Oh, please!  Chillax, Jay.  It’s Arwyn in here, remember?”  As Jay slinked out from hiding, she addressed Cole on the other side of the room.  “Oh, and by the way, I’m _not_ giving up my room, and Kai is _not_ giving up his bed.  So deal with it.”

Holding up his hands in mock surrender, her lover quickly conceded.  “Okay, no big deal.  Kai’ll just need to be certain he stays covered up while we’re all in the bunkroom.”

“And _you’ll_ have to try to keep your hands off of him,” Jay smirked at his teammate in black, eliciting a grimace from him.  With a helpful grin, he informed Arwyn, “Oh, and you may want to get him to change his bed sheets before he hits the sack in your body tonight.  There may be lotsa cooties living in that bunk.”

 

* * *

 

Later, ‘Kai’ wandered into the kitchen as Cole was starting supper.  Seeing him at the counter measuring ingredients, Arwyn did what she would normally do with this an opportunity where they were alone.  Walking up behind him, she slid her hands around his waist and tucked them under his belt.

Without having to stand on tiptoe as usual, she brushed her lips along the side of his neck, just as Jay, Zane, and Kai walked in for snacks.  Right at that time, Cole turned toward the kiss.  Seeing nothing but Kai’s shock of brown hair over his shoulder, he jerked away violently in alarm, spilling half of everything he was preparing and cutting loose with a string of Italian curses.

Confused and rejected, Arwyn stepped back, but quickly realized why Cole was nearly standing on the counter, while the other three were rolling on the floor laughing.

She chuckled apologetically.  “Oops, I’m sorry.  I forgot what that must look like.  Guess I can forget about cuddling with _you_ for a while.”

Once Zane, Jay, and Kai had gotten control of themselves and grabbed snacks, Arwyn noticed Kai’s food choice.  “What is _that_ you’re putting in my mouth?”

He paused with a Twinkie almost to ‘Arwyn's’ teeth.  “Huh?  It’s a Twinkie.  Everybody knows _that.”_

“You are _not_ going to poison my body with that _junk!_   Get something else like almonds or yogurt!” she ordered irately.

“Make me,” challenged Kai as he ran from the kitchen, stuffing in the Twinkie along the way.

“You’re going to ruin your appetite for supper!” yelled Arwyn through the door, sounding like a father even to herself.

“That’s his goal,” muttered Jay as he eyed Cole’s concoction simmering on the stove.

“Hey!  You don’t have to eat!” Cole responded, offended, as Jay and Zane ducked out of the kitchen with their hands full of Ding Dongs.

“We should _not_ be bringing that junk onto the ship,” griped Arwyn.  “He’s gonna cause me to gain _fifty pounds_ before we can get back to normal.”

“You’d still be beautiful,” Cole reassured her without looking up from his vegetable chopping.

“Really?”  She paused, leaning back against the counter and observing him.  “And what if we didn’t get back to normal?”  

He stopped chopping, but did not look at her.  “Uh…what do you mean?”

“I mean, what if Sensei can’t fix this, and Kai and I are _stuck_ in each other’s bodies?  _Forever._   What’s going to happen to _us?”_   She motioned between them.

“I’ve been trying _not_ to think about that."  His composure was developing a crack.  "You _know_ I love you…”

“Yes, and my love for _you_ wouldn’t change, my heart.  But judging from your reaction to my peck on the neck a few minutes ago, it appears that our relationship _would.”_

Still not looking at ‘Kai's’ face, he was defensive. “I’m sorry about earlier.  You just startled me.  I mean, you’re in _Kai’s body_ for heaven’s sake!  It feels _weird_ to even be _talking_ you to like this, since you look like _him!”_

“So looks are all that matter?” she baited, brows knit, trying to get into his field of vision.

“No!  But then there would be…the other… _thing_ …” 

“What thing?”

“You _know_ …”  He looked further away uncomfortably _.  “Intimacy_.  It’d be hard to get to that point with you like… _this.”_

She reflected on the idea for a moment, admitting, “I guess I could see that being a problem for you.  But would it kill you to at _least_ hug me or look me in the face while we’re talking about this?  Suspend reality for a minute and try to see _Arwyn_ here?”

He sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing the lids with his fingertips.  “Why are we even discussing this when everything’s gonna be back to normal tomorrow?  Sensei’s gonna get that tea he promised, and we won’t even have to _worry_ about it…”

“We’re discussing this because you acted like I'm carrying some virulent, contagious _disease,_ and there’s always that chance that the cure won’t work.  What _then?”_ she pressed.

“I don’t _know!”_   Giving in to frustration and anxiety, he finally turned to look her in the face.  “I don’t _know!_   I guess we’d just continue as we are at this point, become companions for life, adopt a couple of kids, and _turn into two old men together!”_  His arms waved in the air for dramatic effect.

“Geez, all I wanted to know was if you’d let me _touch_ you once in while without recoiling!"  Her retort was obviously annoyed.  "I didn’t expect you to plan our entire future out _right now.”_

He calmed immediately, sincerely apologetic.  “No, no, you’re right!  I’m sorry I got upset.”  Stepping closer, he forced himself to make eye contact.  “I didn’t want to bring it up, but I’m also worried about the ‘what if’.  I _know_ you don’t like being like this, and I _certainly_ wouldn’t want to live with Kai forever, so…"  He didn't finish as he dropped his gaze to the floor.

“Yeah, it’s not all that great being the opposite sex.”  Laughing slightly, she, too, looked away.

Cole moved until he stood in front of the fit form still leaning against the counter.  “Look, just to prove that I _can_ suspend reality and that what’s on the outside isn’t all that matters to me…"   Taking a deep breath, he framed 'Kai’s' face in his hands.  "… _And_ that I dearly love you…" 

When he leaned toward her, she caught her breath in anticipation, moving forward to meet him.  The moment their lips touched, they heard a collective gasp.  From the kitchen's entryway came Jay's voice.  “Oh…my… _gawd.”_

Freezing in position, the kissing couple's closed eyes squeezed tighter.  Against her lips, Cole whispered, “Should we act like they’re not there?”  Throwing the blacksmith's arms around his neck, Arwyn kissed him hard and long.

After gawking for several seconds, Jay fled the scene to find Nya and report the latest.  Kai stood in the doorway with his jaw to the floor, at a loss for words.  Zane took photos for presentation and discussion later.

Reluctantly releasing Cole after several moments, Arwyn turned nonchalantly to the counter with a dreamy smile to begin cleaning up the mess he had made in his earlier panic.  Discreetly wiping his mouth on his sleeve, Cole avoided Zane’s grin from the doorway as the nindroid saved a dozen photos to a file.

Aghast, Kai protested, “I can’t _believe_ you _kissed_ me!  That was _so disgusting!_   And right in front of the _guys!_   Brothers don’t _do_ that to each other!  How could you _humiliate_ me like that?!”

Cole’s face glowed red.  “I wasn’t kissing _you,_ you _ass!_   I was kissing _Arwyn!_   Get that straight _right now!”_

“The problem is, nothing looked _straight_ about it!”

Unable to argue with that, Cole simply glared at him before going to help Arwyn with his mess.

“Gross.”  Kai wouldn’t let it go.  “Please tell me you didn’t use your _tongue!”_

 “No, I _didn’t.”_   Cole shot him a look.  “But _she_ used _yours.”_

“Aaarhhh!”

Jay came running in with Nya, exclaiming with disappointment, “Aww, they _stopped!”_

“But I got photos,” Zane informed him with a mischievous smile and cocked brow.

Nya looked curiously at 'Kai'.  “Jay said Cole _kissed_ you?”  When Arwyn smiled and nodded, Nya sighed, “That is _so romantic!”_

“Huh?”  Confused, Jay stared at his girlfriend.  “You _like_ that Cole was basically Frenching _Kai?!”_

“Yeah!  It’s very _romantic_ that he doesn’t care what Arwyn looks like right now.  Or that anyone saw it.”

Jay brightened.  “Well, if _that_ turns you on, _I’ll_ kiss Kai if you like!”

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.  “That would just be weird.”

With a finger in Jay's face, Kai warned, “Don’t get _any_ ideas now or later, buddy!”

 

* * *

 

That evening, Kai headed out of the game room saying in a singsong voice, “Well, I’m off to the shower.  And I’ll be naked and _alone!_   Think about _that_ while I’m in there, Cole.”

Growling, Cole gritted his teeth.

Without looking up from her book, Arwyn informed the Master of Fire, “If I even _think_ you’re doing anything I might consider objectionable in there, think about this:  I will _shave_ everything while I’m in the shower later.”

He paused in the doorway with a concerned frown.  “Everything?”

She looked up at him with a malicious smile.  _“Everything.”_

Kai raised an eyebrow and gave a tooth-filled grin.  “I’ll be out in a jiffy!”

* * *

 

In the morning, everyone gathered in the dining area for breakfast.

'Kai' walked in, yawning.  “G'morning, everybody.”  Neatly brushed down and tossed to the side, his 'do was similar to Cole’s hairstyle.

Kai looked up from his plate as everyone greeted Arwyn.  “Morning…Hey, why haven’t you fixed my hair?  It’s totally flat!”

Arwyn sat at the table next to Cole who nonchalantly took her hand.  He didn't feel totally comfortable deliberately kissing her in front of everyone yet, but at least he was touching her.  She turned to Kai defensively.  “I don’t know what to do with this stuff!  And you didn’t do anything with my hair, either.”

Kai ran a hand through the shoulder-length waves.  “I’ve never had this much to deal with!  It’s not easy!”

“Whatever,” she sighed.  “Just pull it up out of your face so it at least looks like you care.”

“You also didn’t shave…” Kai observed in disbelief.

“What?  Do you want me to hack up your face?  I’ve never shaved that body part before!”

'Arwyn' stood up from the table.  “Fine!  But I can’t stand to look at this.  Come with me. We’re gonna gel that head and shave right now!”

As she was pulled out of the room by Kai, Arwyn muttered, “And they say women are vain…”

* * *

 

Sensei walked into the bridge just after lunchtime carrying a small parcel.  “I have the tea to change you and Kai back to your normal selves,” he announced, handing the package to Arwyn.

“Alleluia!” she cried, snatching it from him and running for the door.  Skidding to a stop, she dashed back to Wu.  “Thank you, _Chichi! {daddy}”_   'Kai' quickly kissed him on the cheek, then ran out to find 'Arwyn'.

“Just break the vial in a room with the two of you present!” he called after her, shaking his head with a smile.

“Okay!”

Kai was lounging in the bunkroom when she found him.  “We have the tea!  Come with me!” she shouted, grabbing him by the sleeve and pulling him off of his top bunk.

“Whoa!”  He barely landed on his feet.  “Where are we going?”

“To the smallest room we can find.  I don’t want to waste _any_ of this stuff!”  She yanked open the door to an unlit supply closet off the hallway.  Stuffing 'Arwyn' inside, she squeezed in next to him and shut the door.  “Okay, here goes.”  Dropping the vial onto the floor shattered it, releasing the pulverized tea in a cloud.

“Phew, that smells like tar!” coughed Kai.  “I can’t see a _thing._   Did we change?”  He reached out, fumbling in the dark.

“Yes, and get your hands off of my chest,” she warned.

He chuckled, but didn't withdraw his paws.  “I’m gonna miss those.  You _sure_ you don’t want to stay in here a little longer?”

“Get out, _now,”_ Arwyn snarled, smacking away his mitts.  “I have somewhere to go!”

“Okay, _fine._   But you’ll regret missing out on this package.  We could play ‘Seven Minutes in Heaven’…”  He tried to sound seductive.  “Or we could make it ‘Seventeen’…” 

“OUT!” she yelled, opening the door and pushing Kai, stumbling, into the hallway.

“Okay, _okay!_   Just _use_ me and abuse me!"  He quickly regained his footing.  "Where do _you_ need to be in such a hurry?”

“I've gotta find _Cole!”_ she answered, striding purposefully down the hall.

“Ooh!  Cole!”  Kai's eyes lit up.  Hastily shoving Arwyn to the side, he ran ahead of her to the game room where he found Cole playing video games with Jay and Zane.

Sliding into the room with a panicked expression, Kai shouted, “Houston, we have a problem!  We used the tea Sensei brought us… _and it didn’t work!”_

Cole jerked his head up from the game, all color draining from his face.  The game controller cracked audibly as he clenched it tightly in his hands.  “It...It didn’t _work?”_ croaked from his throat.

“He’s a damn _liar!”_   Arwyn yelled as she ran up to the game room door.  “And thanks for pushing me into the wall, you _jerk!”_   She irately shoved Kai onto the couch between Jay and Zane who were laughing their heads off at Cole’s reaction when they realized what was going on.

“A-Arwyn?” Cole asked hopefully looking up at her from his seat on the floor as she stood over a grinning Kai with her hands on her hips.

“Real nice, Kai!” Arwyn scolded as she gestured to Cole.  “Did you _have_ to try to give him a heart attack?!”

Cole slapped his forehead, falling backward onto the floor, breathless with relief.  “You're _you!_   Oh, thank God!”

Arwyn checked out the hunky ninja leader lying on the floor, a grin spreading across her face.  _“Now_ you don’t have an excuse _not_ to cuddle with me!” she declared, pouncing on his muscular frame.  Straddling Cole's hips, her mouth met his as he wrapped his arms snuggly around her waist.

Retrieving the remote control, Kai glanced at the couple making out on the floor.  _“That_ looks better than watching him kissing _me!”_

Inspired, Jay ran to find Nya.

Zane added to his photo album.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to rewrite this, and, in fact, it's already gotten a bit of editing since I first wrote it. I'd like to add more male/female conflicts, and I already have a couple of ideas regarding that (i.e. Kai dealing with part of a menstrual cycle, bras, leers from men), but if you have any ideas you could add, drop me a line.


End file.
